narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crystal Release
Speculation? ok, this is really getting annoying... please tell me how this is speculation? Eeverything I put there was what I got from the trailer and the description of the user of the Crystal Style jutsu. :Ok first off, many article have been tagged deletion because the style, move, jutsu, etc. was used but never seen. Second off, many articles have been tagged deletion because the jutsu, move, style, etc. was seen on a trailer but it's full purpose was never seen. Third, many articles have been tagged deletion because the jutsu, move, style, etc. wasn't released yet on real episodes. All three reasons are based on speculation, you got it? --Rasengan888 01:22, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::To be honest the article doesn't even make any sense. It's supposed to be about "Crystal Release" but it says absolutely nothing about what the hell a crystal release actually is, all it talks about is junk about the user which has no relevance to what a crystal release it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 14, 2008 @ 01:36 (UTC) well wud u rather me make a page about the user instead and have u delete that one too?!? I dont think so! Now look, while it's only been in a trailer, it's still been shown so I say we don't have to delete, cause someone eventually re-create as the series goes on so I just started ahead, so let's just keep it and update it later! save a lot of trouble! Everyone has been saying for a long time that Crystal could be Lightning And Earth. Now we have Kakashi defeating part of the crystal style with Raikiri since lightning is strong vs earth so it could be posible thi is true :It's still pure speculation. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 27, 2009 @ 06:07 (UTC) Red Anyone noticed that in episode 96 the crystal that sprouted from the ground was red instead of the usual pink? The preview for the next episode also shows red crystal. Omnibender - Talk - 23:30, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Speculation? "It is speculative that Crystal Release is an Earth-related ability, (a elementally-recomposed nature type of Earth Release and Yin/Yang Chakra Nature,) in light of it's capacity to manipulate the arrangement of minerals and the structure of molecules." Is this pure speculation or was something like this mentioned in the anime? I'm especially referring to the Crystal nature being a mix of Yin-Yang natured and Earth natured chakra. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I thought it was speculation, since I never saw it either in the anime, but I figured I would let you guys decide and delete it. (talk) 21:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) It's complete speculation Is it really speculation? When Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba and Shino first encounter Crystal release, Kakashi's first thought was: "Is it Earth-natured?" I think we can take it from him that there's some Earth release in Guren's Crystal release, not to mention it was easily shattered by Raikiri. Lightning > Earth. Though to be sure, the other element is still unknown. Should we, however, add back into the article that it is very possible Shouton comes from a combination of Doton and something else? Stating the reasons why we think this, of course. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 18:49, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not going to bother much with this topic, I've seen far too much of this filler arc for my taste. I just want to say one thing: it wasn't Kakashi who thought the Crystal Release was Earth Release, it was Kiba. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:01, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, but I'm watching it right now, and I just double-checked. It was definitely Kakashi who said that line. But it's fine with me whether this topic is bothered with or not. I guess I should stop working so hard to better somebody else's website :P Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 19:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::My apologies, I didn't mean to imply that I didn't care about your efforts towards making this encyclopædia better. It's just that I usually don't watch the anime, let alone fillers, and so don't involve myself too much with anime-only topics. :::When this arc came out, I got involved with the related articles for a while, which is why I have some knowledge about this. I checked that scene back then, and I just checked it again, but it's definately Kiba's voice who asks . It's a bit confusing, since you see Kakashi's face, but you hear the voices of team Kurenai. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:39, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm, you're right, it is Kiba (feels like crap now). It's unusual for them to show a person's face when somebody else is talking, but I didn't account for Hinata also speaking when Kakashi's face was on. I apologize. It's still the same argument however. Still, if anyone ever cares enough and this is sufficient evident (along with the Raikiri argument), we may add it to the article, I suppose. Thanks for your help, Suki. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 19:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::Since I'm involved now, I'd say add it. There's no harm in saying that the Crystal Release is most likely a combination of Earth Release and another element. There's plenty of evidence speaking for it. :::::Also, don't feel bad about making a mistake. You probably focus more on the subtitles than the voices, so it's an understandable error. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:06, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Done. Thanks again! Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 20:25, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :So now that we figured out that Earth is one of the two elements needed to make Crystal, then can we put crystal in the advanced nature section of Nature Transformation?--NejiByakugan36 20:39, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm all for it. It's definitely an elementally recomposed nature type. Orochimaru says so himself. Don't make any speculations in regards to what the other element is though. We have no basis for the other one. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 20:46, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :: Ok then. Could you just tell me if this is alright?: ::* The nature, used by Guren, is created by using the Earth nature (Minerals and crystals coming from the ground, i.e. Earth). This nature allows the use of ninjutsu. --NejiByakugan36 20:49, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::That looks perfect, though a small mention about the other unknown element should be added, otherwise it looks like Earth alone is able to create crystals. But that's just me. Perhaps you should wait for ShounenSuki. Great job by the way. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 20:57, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you ^_^. I'll add the other part in, about the unknown element as well.--NejiByakugan36 20:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Kekkei genkai Sorry to bring up more arguments for this topic, but I'm rewatching this arc and a lot of things are popping up in my mind. Can someone clear this up for me? Doesn't the fact that Kakashi couldn't copy it mean that Crystal Release is a Bloodline Limit? It is not mentioned anywhere in the site that it is, so perhaps it needs some editting if anyone can prove this claim. Thanks in advance. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 03:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Elements I was thinking, and wouldn't it make sense for this to be a mixture or Wind and Fire? Because when wind and fire mix, it can create glass, and the Crystal Release is similar to glass so.... :Glass is very different from crystals, but no matter, since the story hasn't said anything, we won't ad anything, as we don't allow speculations. Jacce | Talk 14:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Wind and Fire doesn't make glass. It's Lightning and earth. Sand to be exact. :This probably ended a while ago, but lightning doesn't create glass, except perhaps in rare circumstances, in the wild. Glass is created by heating sand with fire.-- (talk) 00:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Glass crystals known as fulgurites are naturally (not artificially) created when lightning strikes sand and changes the molecular structure of the minerals contained. --GoDai (talk) 05:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I also think that it's Earth and Wind because it has the same weaknesses as both of those elements and if you put enough pressure on earth/stone you can get diamond (barometric/air pressure.) -KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 23:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Earth and Wind is most likely to be Dust. That only leaves Lightning. Omnibender - Talk - 23:35, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Earth & Yin (or Yang). Earth + Fire = Lava, Earth + Wind = Might be Crystal, Earth + Lightning = Explosion, Earth + Water = Wood (I like Mud Release better). Earth Release can deliver mud-based techniques by itself. Omnibender - Talk - 17:38, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I think it might be the missing Advanced Nature, Wind and Earth, idk why but makes sence to me for some reason, Dust release isnt Wind and Earth, its infact Earth Wind and Fire, i think of the wind as preasure and thats what is used to create diamond from minerals and fossils in the ground over years of preasure. Just a guess but it makes somewhat sence. {24/09/2011} i don't know how to leave a sig so i will just Put my user here: ( Cebi ) Release Kakashi cant copy it either because its a kekkai genkai or because it has wind release in it(note kakashi cant use wind release go check his page). And the color of the crystals honestly in naruto colors change all the time take the sharingan for example it changes from dark red to bright red all the time or It could simply be 3 elements by ReibiKami, btw i also made the one above this Having Wind Release or not would be irrelevant, because if it's Earth and Wind, it would be kekkei genkai, meaning Kakashi can't copy it. Kakashi has seen a bunch of Wood Release jutsu from Yamato, and Kakashi himself can use Water and Earth, but that doesn't mean he can use Wood. And there has never been any hint of advanced natures made up by more than two natures. Also what's with the color of the crystals, what's the relevance of it to Kakashi being able to copy it or not? Omnibender - Talk - 23:49, July 4, 2010 (UTC) i was just pointing out to whoever mad the article titled Red that colors and shades change all the time in Naruto such as the sharingan, narutos eyes and even the akatsuki cloaks(itachi and kisames cloaks look like dark blue when we first see them but when we see pain his cloak is dark black). Though I bet that its just that the graphics got better. And about the relevance thing I want to point out that in TWO different instances in naruto have people been able to manipulate advanced elements(though there were probably more times)number 1 the first movie kakashi was able to use a ice release technique BUT thats only because either he was using chakra to manipulate it or he simply combined them both. Number 2 when kakshi was fighting that guy who manipulated all the elements with the assimilate all creation technique by using chakra to use it but I dont really know Please sign your comments, just put four tildes (~). Omnibender - Talk - 20:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I know this is a very old convo but the post made by Rebi is asking for explanation. First off Kakashi and those Ice ninja were manipulating existing Ice, second it was in a movie meaning its non-canon, a movie that came out before the Advanced Element info came out, further proving that, Haku's Ice release was said to be a Kekkei Genkai in the early manga anyway donating that its pre-existing ice Kakashi was using, like how Gaara pours his chakra into sand, same goes for Sai and his ink. As for the anime only copy of Oroichimaru's Leech All Creation tech, it was not manipulating an element fusion but stone/rock which donates earth nature anyway.Umishiru (talk) 17:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Jutsu What's the name of this jutsu? User:Domynyk 21:13, March 7, 2011, (UTC) Pronounciation Is it said shOton or shOOton? Or perhaps shOEton? : ShOton.--TricksterKing (talk) 23:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Formation I understand this might fall under "speculation", but after reading up on the formation of crystals, it sounds like the Crystal Style is formed from the earth and water. I could be wrong though. So, it's possible the Crystal Style consists of Earth Style and Water Style. Should we mention this ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 15:59, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Wood Release/topic--Elveonora (talk) 19:14, September 18, 2013 (UTC)